


谁是爸爸？

by xialinshu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fandoms:Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Top! Johann Schmidt, bottom! James "Bucky" Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xialinshu/pseuds/xialinshu
Summary: CP：红骷髅冬没肉，男女都能生，不是ABO，别问具体操作，懒得解释（我真是受够了一提到欧美背景生子就是ABO设定的套路）





	谁是爸爸？

冬兵怀孕了，孩子的另一个父亲是谁？

 

当巴基泰然自若地向上级申请产假时，所有得知这个消息的人不免在内心猜测一番，毕竟他看起来实在不像未婚先孕的人。

 

就算巴基平时为人确实风趣幽默，非常讨女孩们喜欢，很多男孩也愿意有事没事叫上他一起玩，彻夜不归家也是常事。但令人惊讶的是，至今没有任何人真正与他谈过恋爱，无论男女，而巴基的说法是，他在等一个神秘的人来找他。

 

现在他已经悄无声息地有了孩子，这意味着那位神秘人极有可能一直隐藏在大家当中。

 

喜欢巴基的女孩子们得知消息后纷纷露出心碎的表情，男孩们则讨论由谁当出头鸟去打探更多的消息，谁让巴基那么讨人喜欢呢？总得让大家看看巴基喜欢的人是什么样？靠不靠得住吧？

 

也不知道巴基跟他们告别前说了什么，原本想挖掘孩子父亲的少男少女们默契地守口如瓶，不再谈论此事。

 

傍晚时分，跑了一天的巴基终于回到家，已经累得直不起腰，今天他独自去好几个距离相当远的机构办各种手续和证明，即便有车，在怀孕三个月的情况下来回奔波也够呛。

 

毫无形象地在沙发上休息够了，巴基才起身准备晚餐，另一个人的口味不算挑剔，但为了几个月后陪着他休产假，最近不得不一直加班到深夜才回来，他有义务给对方准备更有营养的食物。

 

晚饭做好，另一个屋主果然没有回来，他早有心理准备。

 

一个人慢慢吃完自己那份晚餐，去离家不远的小公园随意走走，看到别人出双入对，也不觉得嫉妒或是羡慕，他知道还没有回来的人到底有多粘人。

 

是啊，原本他们是不打算这么早要孩子的，可谁知道加厚的避孕套居然会意外破掉，而他们当时头昏脑热地沉迷在性爱的美妙中，压根没注意到打好结丢进垃圾桶却缓缓流出内容物的“小雨衣”……

 

等到出现早孕反应，巴基才惊慌失措地被丈夫拉着在医院接受检查，相熟的医生看到他们两难得来一趟就聊了几句，两个傻爸爸才知道原来还可以先去药店买验孕棒，自己在家看结果。 

 

不过金发碧眼高个子的丈夫听完友人的建议，大大方方搂着巴基回答：“既然早晚都要来，这次正好看看孩子有多大。别问我上一次温存是什么时候，我们恩爱的很，懂？”

 

被秀了一脸恩爱的独身主义医生表示“非常懂，你们赶紧去排队挂号，我还有工作，再见。” 

 

巴基好笑地看着熟人快步离开的背影，轻轻挣脱丈夫环在腰上的手，站开几步距离抬着头问：“约翰，我们这么早就养孩子的话，会非常累，我是这么想的……”

 

“我知道你的想法，如果只是考虑经济方面的原因，便打算牺牲它，其实没有必要。我一个人的薪水足以维持普通的五口之家日常开销，如果你愿意，我们可以再生几个补上。”施密特定定地望着巴基的绿眼睛，适时打断他的话急切地表明自己的想法。 

 

巴基一时间不知道该说什么，好像一直以来误会约翰了，他由始至终都抱着凑活着过的态度对待两人的婚姻，从来不考虑那些婚后生活可能附加的小惊喜或麻烦。

 

目前……他的合法伴侣非常想要留下第一个孩子，明明以前他们交往时，约翰从未对别人家的小孩子露出过多的笑脸，偶尔还掩饰不住有点厌烦小哭包们的情绪。 

 

眼见巴基露出疑惑的表情，约翰知道他在内心衡量留下孩子的利弊，立刻开口承诺：“吉米，我知道你喜欢自由，所以我保证生下它，不会影响你的正常工作和生活。所有能够用钱解决的问题，都不会出现在你面前，再加上我们的年龄正好处于“黄金生育期”。来，下注吧！你会赚翻的。”

 

“噗——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你说的真好笑。”巴基被约翰一本正经的话逗得大笑起来。笑完，他擦擦眼角的眼泪提醒对方：“说起来，我现在还没有被医生确诊到底是不是怀孕，如果误会一场，你刚才说的都不算数吧？”

 

“自然算数，时间早晚的事，大不了我们回去多多努力。”约翰露出一个无奈地笑，继而又认真地望着笑嘻嘻的巴基重申己方立场。

 

巴基闻言深深叹了口气，注视约翰的眼神仿佛在看一个不熟悉的路人，他以前从未想过要了解自己的伴侣，除了婚后生理所需的身体接触外，对方的原生家庭背景，人生经历，想法，喜好，口味，性格，禁忌，审美观，业余爱好……对他来说都是未知谜题，幸运的是无需花费心思和时间去寻找答案，所有的正确谜底全部摆在他面前，那么显而易见，又被视而不见。 

 

他对约翰的一切一知半解，缺乏一个伴侣应有的关心，但约翰从来不觉得他做得不够，总是每天找各种理由夸他温柔，善良，风趣，幽默，聪明，可爱等等。

 

夸奖听多了，他倒真有点飘飘然，分不清现实和梦境，结果遇到一丁点来自生活的捉弄，他们之间脆弱又可怜的关系立马原形毕露。 

 

仔细想来约翰对他的爱明显到达毫无原则的宠爱级别，因此说他现在被宠坏了也是丝毫不夸张的。 

 

想明白这些，巴基捏了捏牵着自己的男人的手示意有话要说，约翰此刻再着急也不得不停下脚步走到人少的一边问：“哪里不舒服吗？”

 

“没有，只是有点事情想告诉你。”巴基不太好意思地一边斟酌着用词，一边语气平静地回答。

 

约翰内心有点忐忑，天晓得眼前的天使会想出什么恶作剧来？但他一向勇敢，不会被幻想中的恐惧击败，看到对方犹豫的模样便催促：“你说吧，无论是多坏的消息我都能承受，当然我更想听好消息。” 

 

巴基狡黠一笑，心情超级愉悦地宣布：“以后我会试着真正的关心你，了解你，支持你，鼓励你，陪伴你，爱你。”

 

听到巴基忽然这么说，约翰陷入幸福的呆滞，万万没想到他那点小心思竟然这么早被察觉了，不知道该骂自己太明目张胆？还是该夸巴基善解人意？

 

他的努力和付出并没有白费，回报比想象的要快，因为巴基从来都不是铁石心肠的人。

 

约翰一直很明白巴基选择自己理由，没有人比巴基更热爱自由；喜欢和人谈天说地，交换一个个奇妙的想法；尊重女士，进退有度，幽默风趣，温柔体贴，堪称教科书式完美的恋人模板；勇于尝试新鲜事物，不会不懂装懂，也不会畏缩不前；也愿意在别人需要陪伴的时候，安安静静待在旁边，用一身沉稳内敛的气质感染陷入苦闷的他人……巴基的优点数之不尽，他总能给自己意外惊喜。

 

看着约翰明显沉浸在自己的思绪里，巴基很贴心的奉行“不打扰”政策，他如以往那样站在一边看着自己的男人，哪怕现在他们该去医生办公室外等待。

 

可能过了两分钟，巴基还没觉得累，约翰回过神，他讨好地向伴侣笑笑略带惆怅地问：“我是在做梦吗？感觉幸福地不可思议，真怕是梦，若是醒来，你还是你，我却不能坚持做现在的自己。”

 

“不会的，一个人怎么变都是他自己。现在我们去门诊那边等吧！”巴基大胆地抱住约翰，将下巴压在他的肩膀上，贴着男人的耳朵说。

 

谁知约翰忽然将巴基抱紧，低头吻住那张颜色浅红的唇，将舌头探进装满甜言蜜语的口中，搅得里面天翻地覆，饶是巴基也受不了地挣扎着推开他。

 

尝到甜头，他自然不会假惺惺地说抱歉，只是伸手捏了捏气呼呼的巴基的脸颊，好似自己刚才做了多么了不起的事，而生气的人偏偏无理取闹。

 

不服气的巴基一伸手就拽住了约翰的领带，迅速在手上缠了一圈，趾高气扬地拉着丈夫走进厕所……

 

也没过多久，他们两整理好衣着，出现在候诊厅，稍微一抬头就看到液晶屏上的名字和号码……时间估算错误，他们必须重新挂号。

 

医生给他们解释验孕棒上的“+”代表什么意思花了一分钟，缓解两位父亲的热情拥抱导致的痛疼花了一星期。

 

慢慢的，他习惯某位爸爸在每次产检后扑过来的热情拥抱，毕竟医院发放的抗压服质量不错！ 

 

几周后，他们在电子屏上看到腹中宝宝的大小，像一个小小的光斑，实际上却是小太阳。 

 

最后，在一段鸡飞狗跳的产前生活后，他们迎来了小天使，新的家庭成员——一位健康可爱的活泼男孩。

END


End file.
